


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (21/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [32]
Category: Little Mix (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Camp Half-Blood, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Jesy Nelson/George Shelley, demigods AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (21/52)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythtakenforastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/gifts).



**Umm... Geosy, Demigods AU, if you can! (^_^)**

He’s a son of Hephaestus and she’s a daughter of Aphrodite and it should be either a cliché or a disaster, but it isn’t, somehow: they both laugh with their noses wrinkled. When they spar, Jesy always wins, but it isn’t because she’s charmed George, it’s just because he’s so busy thinking about the angular edges of her sword contrasting to the curve of her body and the swash flow of her hair that he forgets that he also has a sword in his hand. She never beats him too hard, though, just a tap on the shoulder and a wrinkle-nosed laugh before she curses at him blue enough to make the dryads twitter and to make George’s ears go pink.


End file.
